


Stags and Does

by QueenofDisaster



Series: Some Are Silk and Some Are Leather [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDisaster/pseuds/QueenofDisaster
Summary: Bachelor party!!!





	

When Ben proudly places a tiara on his curls and hangs a sash across his torso that says 'bride to be', John doubles over in laughter. Max falls onto his shoulder as she giggles, adjusting his plastic crown for him. 

"Max, as my best man, I impart all blame on you for this." John says as he is dragged into the back of a stretch limo. 

"But it was Billy's idea!" Max exclaims, shoving a champagne flute into everyone's hands. Muldoon pours the champagne and Max raises a toast.

"To John! He's a shit, but he's our shit! And we're going to give him the time of his life tonight because in two days he won't be ours any longer!" Everyone roars whoops and hollers and they tip back their glasses. 

It bubbles against his tongue and his face is already hurting from smiling so much. The second his glass is empty, someone fills it back up again and John begins to wonder if he'll have a functioning liver by the morning. 

 

They bar hop a little down John's favourite strip. In each one he gets a free cocktail or a free round of shots. People he's never met come up to congratulate him. 

By the time Max guides the group into a club called Mixer, John is unsteady on his feet and eager to dance. 

The pulsing lights and thundering base fuel him and he dances for what feels like hours in between Billy and Ben, occasionally drawing Max against his front to sway their hips together. 

Drinks keep getting poured down his throat until they eventually all taste the same but he's too happy to say no. 

"This is the best, Max!" He yells into her ear and she flicks her curls over her shoulder, smirking. 

"Oh mon cher! We've only just begun!" Before he can ask her what the hell she's done, the music turns down and the stage lights up in an array of purple and blue. 

"Hello, hello, hello!" A woman in six inch heels waltzes onto the stage and the crowd cheers. "How's everybody doing tonight?" 

The crowd roars, John included. 

"Beautiful! But tonight is not like any other night!" Her voice is smooth and low, and her smile wide. "No...tonight is a very special night. Can John Silver please come up to the stage!" 

John's eyes go wide and his jaw drops down to the floor. He throws panicked glances at his friends, who are clapping and cheering at him. But he is struck dumb, he can't seem to move.

"Come on, mon cher!" Max cackles, spinning him around and pushing him through the parting, clapping crowd to the stage stairs. With one final shove, John stumbles up onto the stage. The MC takes his hand in hers and guides him to stand next to her in the centre of the stage. 

John is not a shy person, there's no doubt about that. But standing in front of more than a hundred people in a sash and tiara, John is feeling a little cowed. 

"Hi there gorgeous." The MC says and he manages a smile. "So, a little friend of yours told me that in two days, you're getting hitched." The crowd cheers once again and John laughs. 

"Yes, I am." John giggles into the microphone she puts in his face. 

She throw her arms across his shoulder.  
"What's the lucky man's name?" 

"James." 

"Describe him in three words for us." She purrs and John chuckles. 

"Sexiest man alive?" He says and the crowd hollers. 

"If he's half as pretty as you - my lord. I don't know why'd you'd ever leave your bedroom." She says. 

"It's a struggle." He grins and she drops her head onto his shoulder. 

"Oh you are something else, John Silver. Now, we've got something special for you tonight." She smirks, pulling John out of the way as a tall, muscular man clad only in boxer-briefs strolls out onto the stage, dragging a chair behind him. John's face immediately goes beet red and the guy's mouth quirks into a smile. 

"This is Joseph, and you two are going to get...acquainted." She chuckles and Joseph takes his hand, guiding him to sit on the chair. John looks out over the crowd and spots Billy, who has tears in his eyes, he's laughing so hard. 

A new song rolls through the club, with a heavy base and sensuous tune. Joseph grins at him, and his teeth are blinding white. He's handsome, John can definitely admit that. But when he starts to grind against his lap, hands holding onto the back of the chair on either side of his head, John only feels shocked embarrassment. 

"Oh shit." He says quietly, to himself, as a total stranger gives him a very thorough lap dance in front of a room full of strangers. 

John's face heats to a boiling point when Joseph grabs his hands and puts them on his own ass. The whole room goes into chaos at that and John really wishes James was here to see this. He'd laugh at him so hard. 

When the song trails off to the last few pulses of base, Joseph slides off his lap with one last cheeky grin that John returns. 

"Can everybody give John a round of applause!" The MC calls out, guiding John back down the stairs as he covers his flaming face. 

When he returns to his group, everyone is jumping up and down, slapping him on the back. He downs a shot to ease the nerves that had built up on the stage. 

"We filmed the whole thing, just so you know." Ben nudges him and he groans. 

"Nobody tag me in it! I have my mother on Facebook." 

 

Their night begins to wind down at about three a.m. They end up in the back booth at John's favourite bar, drinking and eating nachos. 

"I love him so much." John moans, placing his tiara on Ben's head, who beams. 

"Yeah, that's fucking obvious." Muldoon chuffs, slouched back in his chair. There's glitter smeared across his forehead and he has no idea when or where that happened. 

"No, but like, I really, really love him." John flops his head onto Billy's huge bicep. 

"Good thing you're marrying him, then." Billy puts his arm around John's shoulders, tucking him close to his side. 

"He's so posh, and sweet and so fucking hot." John slurs, resting his head against Billy's chest. Everyone is watching him with amused little smirks. When John sits upright, the room tilts underneath him and he hums. 

"Ben." John giggles, holding Ben's alcohol flushed face between his hands. "I need to tell you, cause you're one of my closest friend and I just need to say that James is the best sex that I have ever had in my entire life." The whole table chuckles, since John had half-yelled his omission. 

"Details! I want details!" Max slaps the table and John laughs drunkenly, flailing his liquid limbs. 

"I can't tell you that! James wouldn't like that." John pouts, but Ben holds onto his arm.

"Come on! We won't tell. If we even remember it tomorrow." Ben whines, tugging at the sleeve of his t-shirt and John groans. 

"I don't even know what you want to know?" 

"How big is his cock?" Max yells and Billy snorts. 

"I've never measured it! It's big okay? Like, wow. But not freakish." John is giggling, cheeks pinking. 

"What is the craziest place you've fucked?" Muldoon asks, with a lopsided grin. 

"Uh...Billy and Ben's bathroom." John covers his mouth as soon as he blurts it out. And Ben's mouth drops.

"When the fuck did you do that?" He exclaims.

"Remember when we had dinner with you, Max and Anne?" Ben nods, brows furrowed. "Well James, the fucking minx, kept touching me under the table. One thing led to another and we fucked in your bathroom during desert." John bit down on his lip. 

"I feel the urgent need to disinfect my entire house now." Billy comments and John holds onto his arm.

"I'm sorry, we felt really bad about it, truly. But, Billy, you have to understand. His hand was rubbing my leg, then he just grabs my cock! I'm weak." Max is giggling into her Long Island ice tea. 

"You two truly are perverts." Billy shakes his head.

"You don't even know the half of it." John says, and immediately regrets it as the whole group's eyes pop open to stare at him, grins slowly appearing on their evil little faces. 

"Stop!" John covers his face. "I can't tell you any more." 

"How kinky do you get?" Max whispers, eyes alight. 

"You're all the perverts! Voyeurism is not one of our kinks, I can assure you." 

"Role play?" 

"No." 

"Bondage?" 

"Stop talking!" 

"That's a yes." Ben butts in. 

"Toys?"

"I'm begging you." John whines. 

"Do you call him daddy?" Max's grin is positively predatory. 

"No! That was one time and it was an accident!" The whole table erupts in laughter. 

 

The sun is starting to come up when John stumbles out of the limmo and up to his flat. He has to lean against the wall to hold himself up to get his door open. 

The whole house is swallowed in darkness and John trips twice getting up the stairs. Pawing out of his clothes, he leaves them in piles in the hallway behind him. Their bedroom door is open and John nearly cries when he sees James already tucked into bed. 

"Are you awake?" John whispers, crawling under the covers naked. James' tired eyes peak open and he smiles, shuffling closer to John and tangling their legs. 

"I was wondering when you'd get home." Flint croaks, his breath smelling like stale whiskey. 

"Did you have fun?" John kisses his forehead. 

"Somehow my night ended with me belting out Billy Joel songs while sitting on a piano." James rumbles and John smiles. 

"Did Eleanor film it?" James nods.

"I'm sure you'll be seeing a video of me getting a lap dance by a guy named Joseph." John's heart swoops when James laughs. 

"Sweetheart-" James says, oh so softly. "-why are you crying?" Thumbing away the wetness under his eyes. John sniffs, giving him a watery smile. 

"I'm not upset. You know I get emotional sometimes when I'm drunk." James kisses him sweetly, which only send more tears raining down his cheeks. 

"Are you okay?" James asks, concern etched in his expressive brow. 

"You're going to think I'm such a sap. I'm crying because I'm happy. With you, because of you." James wraps his arms around his chest, and presses light kisses across his face until John laughs. 

"I love you so much." James whispers against his forehead. 

"I love you. I'm going to try and get to sleep, otherwise every time I look at you, I'll start crying again." John says. James chuckles, planting one last kiss to his curls before they both fall into hazy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And next the actual wedding :)


End file.
